Osamu
|english voice= |japanese voice= |species=Human |gender=Male |age-part1=9-12 |height-part1=133 cm-149 cm |weight-part1=28 kg-39 kg |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan |rank-part1=Genin |affiliations=Otogakure |relationship=Karin~Mother, Sasuke Uchiha~Father, Sarada Uchiha~Half Sister |media= }} is a shinobi from a and a direct descendant of the Uchiha clan through his father. Background On one spontaneous night, about two years after Sarada's birth, Sasuke Uchiha and had a one night stand. Sasuke left the next day, having no memories of the previous night, but Karin knew what she and Sasuke had done. A few weeks later, she discovered that she was pregnant and knew that she had to keep the baby a secret from Sasuke. However, Orochimaru and his subordinates quickly figured out that Karin was pregnant and teased her. Shortly after Osamu's birth, Karin felt guilty and gifted Sasuke's legitimate child a pair of glasses. Growing up, Osamu's life was shrouded in mystery. He was told that he was Karin's child and no one else's; his father was not important. With an appearance that barely resembled his mother, Osamu suffered identity issues and desperately wanted to know who his father was. He even thought Orochimaru was his father because of their shared black hair. During one of his matches in the Chūnin Exams, Osamu saw a black-haired figure in the bleachers, eyeing him. The man looked very similar to him, and Osamu wanted to meet him. He ran up to him, and the black-haired man had an almost identical reaction, one of pure shock. The pair quickly realized that they were father and son. Osamu became upset that he had abandoned him and lashed out at the man. The figure, who revealed himself as Sasuke Uchiha, told him that he had no idea he even existed. The dialogue infuriated Osamu even more, upset that his existence was deemed useless by his own father. This interaction caused his Sharingan to awaken. Personality Unlike his mother, Osamu is a mostly calm and apprehensive individual. However, he is the type to bottle up his emotions and then lash out people in a violet manner. WIP Appearance Osamu strongly resembles his father, having his onyx eyes and hair while inheriting his mother's eye shape and odd, spiky hairstyle. His hair has been noted by a few people to resemble the infamous Madara Uchiha's. WIP Abilities Raised under the care of multiple powerful shinobi, Osamu was raised to become just as strong as his mentors. He is proficient in kenjutsu from his training with Suigetsu Hōzuki, capable of Water Release from his mother's tutorage, and intelligent as a result from his lessons with Orochimaru. Chakra and Physical Prowess As a direct descendant of the Uzumaki clan, Osamu has a remarkably powerful life-force. This gives him an immense longevity and tremendous reserves of chakra and vitality. His chakra reserves and potency are also boosted by his Uchiha lineage. Osamu is very capable in taijutsu, enough to hold his own in hand-to-hand combat against multiple opponents at once. His most consistent physical display is his speed and by extension, his reaction time. Osamu has also been shown to be evasive as he once avoided attacks from a fast Byakugan user. He also has enough strength to lift Kubikiribōchō for an entire hour. Ninjutsu Osamu is very knowledgeable in ninjutsu, capable of utilizing Fire, Lightning, and Yin Release. After years of training with his mother, Osamu could create orbs, streams, and even a protective armor out of water. Despite never being taught, Osamu has a prodigious talent for Fire Release, in part due to his lineage. After reading scrolls about the Uchiha clan, he is shown to be able to use the clan's coming of age technique, the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, although initially, he could only use it effectively when opponents came straight at him. Like many Uchiha, Osamu has an affinity for ninja tools and his specialty is shurikenjutsu. With said skill, he is able to throw his weapons quickly and with precision, even able to precisely deflect a projectile with one of his own launched kunai. WIP Sharingan Osamu awakened his single tomoe Sharingan when he was twelve years old, out of anger and confusion when he discovered who his father was. While he only recently received the dōjutsu, he quickly adjusted to its heightened visual perception, being able to efficiently react to and avoid threats more easily. Using it, he can perform genjutsu proficiently as well as dispel it. Osamu can also see chakra. Upon witnessing a technique being performed, he can copy the technique's hand seals to perform it simultaneously with the original user. WIP Stats Himawari Gaiden Chūnin Exams When Osamu was twelve years old, Konohagakure noticed that there wasn't enough enlisted genin to participate even with the other hidden villages providing competitors. The decided to enlist younger and older genin to take the test. Among the new participates were Osamu, , and Ryuunosuke Hyūga. WIP Trivia *Osamu's favorite color is red. *Osamu's full name in kanji can be loosely read as "Ruler of the Paper Fan".